Be Your First
by Dexay
Summary: It is the last day before, Dipper would leave the Gravity Falls. As Grunkle Stan is making a good-bye party to our favourite hero. He however, gathers all his confidence and decides to ask Wendy for a dance. Wendip one-shot.


Hey dudes, it's me. So, while I've been away, I quickly wrote this one-shot just for fun. I have never written these types of stories, so be gentle, criticism and other helpful advices are warmly greeted. Well, what can I say more? Oh yeah, sorry I can't update Lost in Dimensions because you need a great time to make high quality sentences, but as I am not home, trying to write this from my phone, and as I and my family are always going everywhere... So, enjoy!

* * *

A thirteen-year old Dipper Pines sat on the edge of the roof. It was 11 o'clock, the night sky was full of stars. Anxiety and worryness was driving him nuts. Today was the last day before he would leave Gravity Falls.

His legs were childishly hanging, Dipper was super nervous because he was planning to ask Wendy for a dance, but however, barrier of thoughts was always taking control over him easily. "Dipper you should try it, just be yourself! It isn't like the summer is just starting and if she says no, it would probably destroy our friendship and set up a huge awkwardness." He argued with himself a lot until he realized that he went far away from the point.

As Mabel didn't make to Gravity Falls this summer, Dipper had no one to express his feelings and get himself easied by sharing his problems. Recently he made a whole book with do's and dont's that would probably help him. He wasn't expert at all, but at least it felt right to him. At least, Dipper didn't have to worry about his dancing skills.

Because, when his twin sister Mabel opened all his secrets and problems about impressing girls, his mom decided to apply him for a dancing lessons. It totally pushed a great quantity of his nervousness because he had to dance with girls. His dad was talking to him like man-to-man and was giving him great advices unlike Grunkle Stan who hadn't much experience or actually didn't have any.

Dipper turned out successful this year, as his grades were perfect he focused on the girl stuff. He dated 2 girls, but broke up with them really quick because they cheated on him. Wendy, though, didn't date any guys after Robbie. The line of names of the guys she broke up with, was telling her to stop. She didn't want to add some more into her collection, she only desired for everything to turn out well sooner or later.

His plan was perfect. Dipper waited for the party to come to end, and soon the amount of voices shrinked and as he sat on the roof, he got a freat field of view from there. The guests started to leave the shack as the Soos said: the party will end soon. Now in the hall was only Mabel's friends - Grenda, Candy and Wendy, Soos and some other people

So, he took a deep breath, stood up, stretched his arms and was about to leave when the trapdoor was expeditiously opened by a white arm. He instantly recognized it as Wendy's and immediately fell into panic. "What do I do now?" He asked himself nervously. Soon, her red hair appeared from the hatch.

"There you are, dude," She said, while she pulled herself out of the trapdoor. "Where have you been all night?"

"I...I-I w-was there, all t-the time."

"What did you do there?"

"I-I... I..." Dipper didn't know what to do right now, like he was in a dead end. "I d-didn't know someone wanted me there..."

"Dude, it was so boring without you!" She exclaimed. "Almost all my friends are already away so it's just me, Mabel's friends and some other people..."

"Anyways, why didn't you join us?" Wendy asked.

"I just... I never show myself on events like this," Dipper readjusted his pose, before saying it sadly.

"Why?"

"Because nobody wanted me in collectives at school parties, so I just sat somewhere in the darkness. I got used to it recently."

"Dude, you should try it."

"I like the way I am doing all the times... People were always making fun of me, I tried once, and ended up bullied, that's why I avoid public..." He heavily sighed.

At this moment, she realized how it is hard to be in Dipper's situation, she knew exactly, how he felt from her experience. Wendy was bullied because of her exceedingly huge growth. But it quickly ended up because she was a daughter of a lumberjack, the strongest man in entire Gravity Falls maybe in somewhere else. Nowadays, Wendy was counted as a "hot carefree redhead" in school. Some boys actually asked her to forgive them for their now-regretted demeanors.

Her carefree, lazy and naturally born troublemaker self, did not get only into Dipper's field of view. At least six guys were telling her; how incredibly cool she is.

"Why don't you fight back? Dude, you won so much monsters, you've even defeated a dream demon! And now, you can't fight some bunch of teens like you?"

"All you should do is kick their ass and show them who is the boos here!" She said in a super triumphing voice.

"It's easy to say like that..."

"I know you can do it," She stretched her thumb making that gesture. "Well let's talk about it later," Corduroy girl pushed away the subject.

After her last sentence, they heard an abrupt and loud noise of someone swinging the doors. Immediately, Dipper bowed down and looked at the two tall figures. One had a dark hoodie with a stitched heart, it was definetly Robbie, and the second one, had a phone, absolutely Tambry.

"Huh, the love potion, still works!" He quietly murmued, entirely surprised.

"The love potion?"

"Yeah, me and Mabel used it to get them together..."

"Dude, I thought they really fell into each other!"

"Nah, It's just a magic."

Soon a huge crowd exited the shack, leaving only all the employees. Now was the afterparty for them. Once, Dipper took a deep breath, he asked her:

"Do you wanna go party or whatever?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Showing his gentleman skills he gave her a priority to climb down first and as soon as Pine Tree touched the floor, he expeditiously closed the curtains to hide the ladder. Once, he touched the ground, Dipper scooted away from Wendy. He went to Soos who meanwhile, was in his own element; playing and acting like a real dj. He was horrible, but really funny, doing his job.

So, Dipper effortlessly convinced him to play the disk, he made for Wendy. After, he pushed in the disk it started to play some kind of electronic music, but then it suddenly switched to the right, needed song. Dipper turned around and his eyes instantly laid on Wendy who however, was waving to the music.

Dipper hurriedly scooted beside her and was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I remember this song," He acted like he hadn't planned for this song to play.

"Oh my God, this is my absolute favourite," She exclamined but then her face expression and tone went sad. "It's bad enough I didn't have a guy to dance with..."

"M-maybe, I can be your f-first!" Pine Tree nearly hid his stutter and his face went slightly red.

"Oh, Dipper..."

"Would you dance with me?" His confidence was flooding out of him.

"Sure!"

He immediately pulled her from the couch and took his position. Placing his one hand around her waist and the second one he took her hand, Dipper ultimately surprised her with his experience. As they slowly started to dance, Dipper lifted up his head and his eyes immediately met hers.

And already he dived deep into them. Still, he didn't understand how her eyes could be so hypnotising; the mystery is yet to be uncovered. As his smooth movements were hugely astonishing her, Wendy felt a bit awkward for not being so experienced one. And already a question popped in her head.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She said somewhere between the moves.

"Uh, recently my mom applied me to a dancing school," Pine Tree said. "Guess, its kinda result."

He was simply amazing at this, the boy has a future...

Finally, the song ended, he was about to let her go, but instead, Wendy bowed down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, for the dance!"

It took him a while for his brain to process the last five seconds. He didn't expect this, nothing likewise.

* * *

So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed, I am kinda inexperienced writing the one-shots, so if it sucked, please the review section is waiting for your criticism/improvements. Still looking for beta-readers!


End file.
